


Prison Reunion

by Irish_Misfit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Misfit/pseuds/Irish_Misfit
Summary: Ian Gallagher is nervous about making it through his 2-year prison stintThat is until his blue-eyed cell mate walks in.





	Prison Reunion

Prison Reunion

It took Ian Gallagher only a few minutes in to his two-year prison stint to find himself straddling his cellmate; which wasn’t part of his “survival skills training” his family and friends insisted on giving him. But as he smiles, staring down into the blue eyes of Mickey Milkovich, he knew he’s be safe and would survive his time behind bars just fine.

“Holy Jesus Fuck Gallagher stop fuckin starin at me and fuckin kiss me already. Fuck!” Mick grips Ian by the back of his neck pulling him down into a deep, heated passionate kiss…the kind that Ian had missed so fuckin much over the last two years. Ian pulls away from the kiss getting ready to apologize to Mickey ……but Mick knew him to well. “NO! We have plenty of time ….2 years from what I hear to talk about that shit.” Mickey growls making Ian laugh and remember exactly who was back underneath him.

“Lookin good Mick,” Ian bits his bottom lip as he runs his hands over Micks much bigger chest, smirking as he pulls open the yellow jumpsuit, revealing where he had been spending a lot of his time. "Can see where you've been spending your time."

“Didn’t have anything else to do here…. until now,” Mickey smiles as he pops the buttons on Ian’s matching yellow jumpsuit, shoving his hand down into it, wrapping his hand around Ian’s thick 9 inches, that he’d missed for to fuckin long.

“Fuck Mick …. lose the fuckin jumpsuit,” Ian demands, pulling at the jumpsuit, trying to get it down off Mick’s muscled shouldered.

Ian scowled at Mickey’s smirk when the jumpsuit wouldn’t budge past his thick shoulders. Damn the extra time he spent working out, damn the hard muscles he felt under his nails as he tried to yank it down, but fuck, he felt good. He quickly moved off his lap, missing the feel of Mickey’s bulge under his ass. He quickly peeled the rest of his the way down for it to pool around his hips.

Blue eyes widened and Mickey pushed his tongue into the corner of his mouth, that tick that Ian had missed seeing for 2 years. He gave Mickey a moment to admire his body as well, 2 years was a long time and he had plenty of time to fill out as well. Tattooed hands pulled him closer by his hips, smoothing up the hard plains of his stomach, counting his abs as his fingers slipped lower.

“See somethin you like Mick?” He smirked and let his fingers slip into dark hair to pull his face close to his body, so close Mickey’s breath was hot against his skin, sending goosebumps up his arms.

“Shut up Gallagher.” Mickey replied with less gusto then he felt. He did like what he saw. He liked every single hard inch of Ian’s body. “Let me get outta this damn thing since apparently you lost your touch.”

Ian chuckled and watched Mickey’s lips run over his left hip. “S' not my fault your shoulders are big as fuck now.” He tried to push the material back, but it didn’t move.

Mickey rolled his eyes and stood up, moving Ian by his hips until their places switched. He pushed against that hard chest until Ian flopped down with that smug smile. “Now, let me show you.” He kept full eye contact as he slowly peeled the suit off his shoulders. Green eyes widened and he licked his lips.

“Faster Mick.” He groaned, needing to see every inch of newly formed muscles. He needed to bury his face in Mickey’s hips and breathe him down.

“Eager Gallagher?” he grinned as Ian’s eyes exploded, wide and a little scared as his very bare, muscled chest came into view. Fire licked up his body from that look. The one that gave him the confidence to do this in the first place.

“Fuck yeah I’m eager.” Ian shoots up out of the bed and reaches put pulling Mick to him by his boxers not missing the deep chuckle from Mick when he turns them and pushed him back on the bed. Ian climbs back on the bed using his knees to spread Mickeys thighs apart smiling down at him as he slides his fingers under the band on his boxers pulling them off his hips, Mickey raising up helping him shed his boxers. Ian licks his lips when he sees Mickeys thick beautiful cock for the first time in two years…he didn’t know you could miss a cock…. but fuck he had missed this one so bad.

As bad as Ian wanted to swallow him down right then, as much as Mickey wiggling said he wanted that too, he couldn’t. There was no way he could skip over all that new muscle in his chest. Ian bent down and kissed and nipped at Mickey’s chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth before moving to the other one.

“Lower Gallagher…” Mickey eagerly growled but he kept a fist of Ian’s hair, keeping him on his nipples.

Ian groaned and moved down, licking over his sides and the delicious bumps of his abs. Mapping out his body again before he got lost. The further down he went, the more nervous and eager they both became. His breath was quaking as he nosed around Mickey’s groin, breathing deep.

“Keep doin that and I won’t last.” Mickey chuckled and tried to urge him lower.

Ian looked up with wild eyes that stopped his laughter and made Mickey bite his lip. “Come if you want, it won’t be the last time though.” He winked and licked around the head, swiping up his pre-come to coat the inside of his mouth. Ian groaned loudly. “Fuck, you still taste the same. So fuckin good."

“More.” Mickey panted, shifting his legs to give Ian more room.

While keeping eye contact, Ian drug his tongue slowly down his cock, tracing the blunt head, then down each thick vein that made Mickey shudder under him. It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was to take Mickey apart like this. Even after all that time.

“Tell me.” Ian mumbled as he reached his balls, heavy and full of what he wanted.

“Tell you what Gallagher?” Mickey rose up on his elbows to look down and he knew the moment his muscles tensed because green eyes flared wide.

“Tell me what you want.” His tongue circled one of his balls, so slowly sucking it into his mouth. Mickey’s back arched and those tattooed hands grippes the sheets. “Wanna hear you say it.”

Mickey waited until Ian gave his other ball the same treatment before he spoke. His voice thick with sex. “Suck my dick Ian.”

Ian growled, moved back up and took him down, all the way to the base. The taste hit him like a train, coating every inch of his mouth until that was all he tasted. Mickey’s hands flew back to Ian's hair tightening his grip, pushing him down until his nose was buried in his groin.

“Just like that Ian…fuck.” He laid back and nearly came again as Ian zip locked his mouth around him and pulled up, nearly out of his mouth before taking him back down.

Ian sucked even harder as be pulled up off Mickeys cock with a slobbery pop, smiling at the main from Mick. "Want you to fuck my mouth Mick." Ian smirks. He knew how much Mickey liked doin it. And fuck he missed it himself.

"Fuck Gallagher open that mouth." Mickey growls his hands going to either side of Ian's face. He lovingly rubs his thumbs over Ian's lips, before bucking his hips up feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Ian's throat. Ian closes his lips, so they rubbed against Mickeys cock every time he fucked up into his mouth.

"Fuck Ian." He moans when Ian starts sucking as Mickey fucked into his mouth. Mickey moves his hands to grip the sheets. Letting Ian take over again. Fuck he missed his sexy redhead, he was one hell of a cock sucker. And going 2 years without him made it hard to keep control of his body like he used to with Ian.

"Holy fuck Ian I missed that mouth. But fuck you gotta stop or I'm gonna come."

Ian smiles around Mickeys cock slowly licking up his cock, sucking the sensitive leaking head, feeling Mickeys whole body tense up. Ian pulls off Mickeys cock. "Like I said, come if you want. I promise it won’t be the last time." Ian winks at Mickey, smiling when Mickey pushes his head back down.

Ian takes him back in his mouth, sucking only for a bit, only to stop and start humming. Sending vibrations up Mickeys body, causing him to jerk up so he was on his elbows so he so he could watch.

"Fuck keep goin." He growls, watching Ian take his cock back down his throat, spit leaking from around his cock. Ian’s lips red, wet and puffy, stretched around his cock. Ian looks up at him, their eyes meeting. Fuck seeing those sexy green eyes, full of mischief again had him beyond happy. The wink tho had him grabbing handfuls of his sheet, just in time for Ian to start humming as hard as he could.

He was determined to make him cum.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey falls backwards, pushing his hips up forcing his cock further down Ian's throat. Giving no warning as he bust hard down his throat, filling his mouth. He sits up on his elbows so he could see Ian. Who smirks before showing him his cum in his mouth. "You dirty fucker." Mickey smirks, reaching up grabbing him by the back of the neck pulling him to him, kissing him, sharing the cum between them.

Ian pulled away swallowing it, licking his lips. “Mmmmm, well your dirty fucker missed that taste."

Ian leans down kissing Mickey again, feeling his rough hands rub down his back. He pulls away looking down at a flushed Mickey. "Fuck I missed you."

Mickey grabs Ian's perky little ass, trying to push all the thoughts of what these animals around them would do for a taste. "I missed those hummers you give me." Mickey smirks slapping Ian's ass.

"Asshole." Ian grins, falling beside Mickey on the small hard bed. But fuck they've slept on much worse.

Mickey moans when he feels Ian's lips on his neck, working his way down to his chest. Him throwing one of those long sexy legs over his hips, moving to straddle him.

"Nope, it's my turn now." Mickey growls using his gained muscle to quickly flip them, so he was now straddling Ian. He quickly grabs Ian's wrist in one hand pinning them above his head.

"So, baby whatcha goin do with me now since you got me all pinned down?" Ian smiles bucking his hips up, his hard cock wet from precum easily sliding against his hole.

"Fuck." Mickey gasps, his cock jerking and his hole clenching in interest.

Mickey grinds down against Ian's hard cock, a few more times, his cock twitching each time. But fuck seeing Ian's face, those devilish green eyes closed and him biting his bottom lip had his cock getting hard. But when Ian panted his name. He fuckin lost it

Dropping Ian's hands, bending down attacking Ian’s mouth, as he kept grinding down on Ian's cock. Lovin the feeling of Ian's hands gripping his thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

Ian grips Mickeys thighs tight, feeling the strong muscles work under soft skin. As Mickey grinds on his hard and now thanks to that fuckin kiss aching cock.

"Good God Mickey your killing me. I need to be in you so goddamn bad. Been way to fuckin long since I've been in your tight little hole baby." Ian groans sitting up, so they were chest to chest.

Ian takes no time in running his hands down Mickeys muscled back to squeeze his perfect ass. Smirking as he slaps Mickeys ass hard.

"Fuckin hell Ian." Mickey moans feeling Ian's long fingers running between his cheeks. "Come on Ian stop teasing I need it so fuckin bad baby." Even after just cumming Mickey needed to be fucked...like right the fuck now. Ian had that effect on him, but his batshit crazy redhead, was packing 9 thick inches. Mickey leans in kissing on Ian's neck. "Gotta get me stretched open, 2 years is a long time, and no one measured up to you baby."

Mickey gasps when Ian smirks as he rubs a finger over his hole. "Fuck Ian please. I need you in me so fuckin bad. I missed you so much." Mickey begs kissing down Ian's neck. He knew Ian's weaknesses, just like Ian knew his.

Ian quietly chuckles at Mickey begging, he did miss it. He loved, that Mickey after all these years still thought it worked on him. "Really Mick, begging? You still think that'll work after all this time?" Ian tried to keep from moaning. But trying to convince Mick that it wasn't working would be a lot easier if Mick didn't know all his "spots." Like the spot on his collarbone that Mick was sucking and biting on now.

Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian's piss poor attempt at trying to tell him it wasn't working. But two could lay his game. " Really hmmmm. Please Ian I've missed your big ol dick buried deep inside me. Pounding away, making me feel so good. Me moaning your name. You stretch me out like no one else...please baby." Mickey moans gripping Ian's hips grinding down on his cock even harder, nibbling on another spot on his neck.

Ian jerks his hands away from where they've been aching to be for the last 2 year, grabbing his hips. Stopping him from grinding on him anymore. If he kept that shit up, they'd have to wait even longer.

Mickey shakes his head prying Ian's hands off his hips, pinning them back above his head. "Ian I've learned every spot on your body that gets you goin." Mickey smirks grinding against Ian again as he bites on of Ian's nipples.

"You bastard." Ian moans not fighting against it anymore.

"Well you shouldn't be tryin fight it." Mickey growls biting at Ian's sides.

"Fuck well if you don't stop, it'll be even longer till we getta fuck." Ian groans knowing that would stop Mickey. "And sounds like-" Ian smirks moving his hands back down to Mickeys ass, a finger going back to his hole, "I still gotta stretch ya open. Think you can still take all of it?" Ian joked bringing his hand up to Mick "let's see if you can. Spit."

Mickey growls and shimmy around, chuckling at the confused look on Ian's face the whole time he was moving around. He finally reaches under his mattress. Smirking as he pulls out Ian's favorite edible strawberry lube.

" Well fuck, who'd you have to blow to get that in here?" Ian laughs feeling the bottle hit him hard on the chest.

Mickey glares at him, sitting back on his legs. "Not that I'd ever do that shit but if I did, no one would know about it."

Ian moved off his back, so he was kneeling in between Mickey's legs, the bottle still in his hand. "Thank You Mick," he paused to kiss over his chest, unable to believe how big it was now. "This is my favorite when we use it, but first, I need a taste of you, just you."

Mickey's attempt at being mad flew right out the window. His entire body was on board with that plan. "Is that right?" He couldn't hide his smile. "You always get me so messy we might not even need that."

The look Ian gave him was pure satisfaction and pride. Mickey loved that the most about him. "How you want it this time?"

Ian leaned back down to lick over his nipples as he thought about how he wanted it. The bunk didn't leave much room and the ground was too hard to kneel on.

"Lay on your back." Ian nipped his nipple before he moved back.

Mickey moved as quickly as he could until his back was on the bed and his legs were spread wide around Ian's body. One hand tucked behind his head, the other moved down his body, teasing himself before he gripped his cock, stroking it as Ian watched.

"Was hoping you'd tell me to sit on your face." Mickey groaned when Ian's hands spread his thighs wide.

"You know that's my favorite, but we have no damn room." Even now, his leg was pushed up against the wall, while the other nearly slipped off the bed. "Gonna have to fold you in half to get to you."

That itself had Mickey moaning. Just as much as when Ian bent down, kissing and licking his legs, then his thighs as his hands roamed up his chest, then pinched his nipples. Mickey arched up, spreading his legs wide and released his cock to grip Ian's hair.

"It's been awhile," Mickey's voice shook as he felt Ian's breath on him. "Only do it enough to stretch me or I'll fucking come."

Ian groaned as he bit one cheek. "You better not." He moved lower to the bed, put both hands under Mickey's ass and easily lifted him until his feet hit the top bunk and he had plenty of access. "Fuck, you look perfect."

Mickey flushed at the comment, ready to tell Ian to hurry up when the first lick of Ian's tongue had his back arching, his head thrown back and a deep, needy groan bubbling out of his mouth.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned when Ian did it again, licking over him slowly at first, then faster. "God, your mouth is amazing."

Ian groaned his reply, unwilling to stop for even the second it would take to reply. Mickey tasted far too good. He just held him open wider, feeling him stretch a little with each swipe of his tongue.

When Ian's hand moved off his add and connected loudly to his cheek, Mickey had to hold back his groan. Ian's tongue was digging into him, getting as deep as possible and each time Ian spanked him, his cock would pulse.

"Work me open," Mickey pushed the tube of lube at him as he breathed deeply. "Any more of that shit and I won't last."

Ian grinned as he pulled back, kissing his thighs, then his groin and his hips. "Still a needy bottom huh Mick?"

Mickey nodded quickly. "Need it really fucking bad right now." His legs automatically spread wider when he heard the cap open on the lube. Ian was still kissing his thighs, biting a little harder each time and driving him wild.

With two slick fingers, Ian ran them over his hole, making sure to watch his face when his eyes fluttered closed. "You always need it." He spoke happily, kissing the inside of one knee. "And you are always so damn tight." He groaned when one finger slipped in.

Mickey whimpered when Ian didn't wait for him to adjust before he pushed it in and out, then another finger slipped in. "Eager?"

Ian nodded, watching them slide easily in and out. "Always eager with you Mick." He pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth, tasting Mickey under the strawberries. "Next time you're gonna open yourself up."

"Next time, yeah," Mickey's hand moved back down to stroke himself, a little faster this time. "Gimme some more."

Ian grinned and added more lube, only this time he pushed three fingers in at the same time and nearly came when Mickey's back arched and his face turned into the sheets, trying to muffle his groan. "Fuck Mick, you are so sexy like that."

He could hardly talk when Ian started spanning his fingers out in a line, stretching him as quickly as possible. Pulling them all the way out just to tease the rim, then in deeper as Ian licked over his balls.

"God, it feels so good." Mickey held Ian's wrist, pushing his fingers in faster. "Not too much though, I wanna feel it all."

Ian growled and let his fingers slip out. Mickey groaned, relaxing on the bed as he panted. He chose now to swallow his cock, only sucking for a second before he pulled away. "You always feel it all Mickey."

"Gotta feel it now," he sat up, gripped Ian's face in both hands and kissed him as his fingers slipped out.

Ian grips Micks legs pushing them up do he was bent in half. "Fuck baby still just as flexible, must have been practicing in Mexico." Ian leans down biting and sucking in Micks thighs "fuckin love your juicy thighs babe." Ian moans as he squirts some lube in his hand slicking up his cock before gently pushing the tip into Mickey squirting some into him.

"Shut up abo......oh FUCK!!" Mickey arches his back as Ian pushes all 9 thick inched deep into him.

"Good God your still tight as FUCK baby. Fuck I missed this tight little hole." Ian growls as he slowly starts to pull back out a bit before pushing back in.

Ian slowly fucked into Mickey leaning down kissing Mickey. Fuck he missed Mickey so much, every time he thought about him or seen Mandy, his heartfelt like it was gonna crumble into a million little pieces. So, he stayed away from Mandy for a year and a half.

"Fuck Gallagher a little harder. Need it a little rougher. Need to feel it." Mickey moans reaching down gripping Ian's ass.

"Anything for you. And fuck next time you blow the lube guard, get us a cock ring." Ian teased moaning when Mick squeezed his already tight hole even tighter around Ian's cock, as he slapped his ass.

"Why Gallagher can't keep up anymore. Fuck you used to be able to cum 2 or 3 times before goin soft on me." Mickey smirks .... growling when Ian reaches up wrapping a hand around his throat.

"Trust me Mick it aint for me." Ian grabs Micks legs pushing them, so they were literally up around Mickeys ears as he starts fucking into him hard and deep. The look on Mickeys face spurring him on. Ian grabs the bars on the underside of the top bunk, gaining more leverage so he could fuck Mick harder, pounding into his prostate.

"God....oh fuck." Mickey growls reaching down squeezing the base of his cock, to keep from proving Ian right. "Fuckin slow down Ian....want it too last a little longer." Mick demands slapping Ian's chest.

Ian wanted it to last to, but he wanted to remind Mickey who he was back with. Who he belonged too. Ian pulls out of Mickey. "Get on your side." He smiles knowing how much Mick secretly loved this position. Mick quickly flips to his side watching Ian as he lays down behind him, pulling Micks leg over his, reaching down grabbing his dick, and slowly pushes into Mickey. Moaning as Mickey arches his back pushing his ads back as he pushed in.

"Holy fuck Ian you get so deep like this." Mickey moans reaching back squeezing Ian's ass as they fall into their rhythm. Mickey fought this for years, the slow fuck the "making love," but then he fell in love the with the redheaded Gallagher. Soo the next time Ian asked to do it Mickey was surprised to feel excited to try it. That was his way of showing Ian that he trusted him.

Ian's heart flutters when he hears Mickey moan, leaning down kissing Micks shoulder, kissing his way to his neck. He could see Mickeys eyes flutter shut as he reaches up wrapping his hand around Ian's arm.

"Tell me Ian. I need to hear it. I need to know." Mickey whispers.

Ian sucks on Mickeys earlobe. Leaning up so his lips were right against his ear. "I love you Mickey, I always have I always will. I missed you so much. My heart broke every day thinking about you. I hated myself for not going with you." Ian feels Mickeys entire body shudder.

"I understood Ian. Mine too. Me too." Mickey turns his head kissing Ian.

Ian's thrust stop, trying to catch his breath from their little moment. They didn’t have many. But the ones they did always made Ian's heart swell.

"Come on Gallagher don’t stop now. Fuck me hard wanna cum with you in me ...want to feel you cum deep inside me." Mickey growls

Ian smirks Mickeys hard side always come out quick after their soft moments

He knew it was to keep his badass persona front and center it was his protection. And Ian loved that side it was the one he was instantly attracted to. Ian pulls out flipping Mick to his back wrapping mick’s legs around his hips as he pushes into him leaning down sliding his arms under Mickeys grabbing onto his shoulders. "You asked for it baby." Ian smirks as he starts slamming into Mickey.

"Fuck yeah I did. Fuckin give it to me Gallagher." Mickey growls scratching down Ian's back.

Ian buries his face in Micks neck biting and sucking on his neck and collarbone fucking into him so hard the bed that was screwed into the wall was actually squeaking. "Holy fuck Mick....you better be close because I'm not gonna last long.

"Better start pounding that prostate baby." Mickey grunts as he starts thrusting down as Ian thrust up.

Ian shifts his hips knowing he had moved right when Mick dug his blunt nails into his back and let out a growl the whole cell block could hear.

"Goddamn baby just like that. Right there." Mickey could feel the burn deep down in his belly, electricity hummed through his body. The flame in his belly grew fast spreading all the way from his toes to his chest. "So close Ian fuckin don't stop."

"Me too baby" Ian leans down pushing their lips together, pushing his tongue into Mickeys mouth their tongues swirling together, Ian bites Mickeys lip as he pushes into him deep a few more times feeling his balls tighten up as he pumps cum into him feeling like it was never gonna stop.

"Fuckin hell Ian." Mickey grunts cum squirting form his cock so hard it hit the wall above his head, covering both his and Ian's chest.

Ian fucked Mick through his orgasm both panting trying to catch their breaths. Ian's arms go out, making him fall on top of Mickey who quickly wraps a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down into a deep kiss. Ian smirking when he feels Mick wince when he pulls out.

"Fuck two years without that was brutal. Gonna have to fuck me like that every day to make up for those two years Gallagher." Mickey smiles pushing Ian off him reaching under his mattress pulling out even more contraband this time cigarettes and a lighter lighting one up. Taking a drag passing it to Ian.

"Hell, I'll fuck ya twice a day to make up for it baby." Ian leans over kissing him sticking the cigarette between Mickeys lips.

Both jerk as they hear the door open, Mickey quickly pulling the cover over them. He didn't want anyone but him to see his Ian naked. Mick looks over chuckling, “CO Smith what the fuck you want."

"Time for count Milkovich. See you finally got him here. Nice to meet ya Gallagher."

"Yeah back at ya." Ian says confused as fuck.

"You can go now Smith." Mickey growls.

Ian smirks at how fast the CO left the room shutting the door, locking it behind him. "Is he the one you blow." Ian chuckles.

Mickey laughs punching Ian on the shoulder. "I don't fuckin blow any if em. Got the Warden in my back pocket, he gotta little drug and Russian whore habit.... I do what I want and get what I want." Mickey smiles lighting up another cigarette.

"Here." Mickey hands Ian the cigarette and gets out if bed, grabbing a washrag getting it wet. He cleans his chest off, getting back into bed, cleaning Ian's chest off, tossing the rag to the floor. He wraps himself around Ian, one hand rubbing his abs, the other going to his hair. As soon as his fingers get in his hair he laughs "even got cum in your hair." He looks up at his Reds cum covered hair. "What the hell did you do too your hair, it's fuckin black." Mickey all but yells.

"You just noticed it?" Ian laughs.

"Yeah had my eyes on other things." Mickey smirks running his hand down to Ian's cock, happy he was still half hard. Guess I can't call ya my firecrotch anymore." Mickey pouts.

"Baby I'll always be your firecrotch. And plus, I didn't dye my pubes." Ian laughs leaning over kissing Mickey.

This was gonna be 2 fuckin amazing years. Being alone, locked up with the love of his life. He was gonna make it through this just fine.

Mickey leans in whispering in Ian's ear. "Love you my firecrotch."

"Love you too baby." Ian smiles laying his head in Mickeys chest. Even in prison he felt more at home then he had in a long time.

The End.


End file.
